


跨年賀文

by etrus



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Spanking, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP:JayDick<br/>這是跨年時舉行過的一個小遊戲，根據不同選項走向不同結局的多重結局小短文，其實比較適合用遊戲的方式進行，但因為網路上找不到適合的平台，所以只好、手動讓大家跑XD"</p>
<p>如果撇開遊戲性，就是一篇PWP的跨年慶祝短文～</p>
<p>這邊將我個人認為的主線劇情都貼出來，方便只想看文章的一口氣看完完整的故事，想玩玩看遊戲的可以從中間分支提醒開始玩，自行先按照自己的意思點選你接下來想要的動作，一共有六個結局～</p>
<p>大家新年快樂！</p>
<p>（如果跳躍有錯誤，請告訴我謝謝～）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

咻～碰！

「哇喔！好大的煙火。」

Nightwing一手拎著被打暈的歹徒，一手故作觀望地抬頭看向原本會出現在銀行地下金庫如今被他扔上天空的炸彈。

「好了，收工，今年最後一天不該這麼辛苦，請你們移居到監獄慶祝嶄新的一年啦！」

遠處傳來的警車聲提醒他該離開，Nightwing將最後一位歹徒捆綁好，便拉起繩索藉由黑夜的隱密快速離開現場，在他盤算著該怎麼渡過今年最後一個、剩餘不多時間的夜晚，當他落在某處屋簷正準備下一次的飛翔時，聽見暗巷中傳來隱約的聲響，不大聲，像是野貓翻箱的聲音，也像醉漢醉倒在街頭弄倒垃圾的聲音。

可能是快接近住所的安全警戒範圍，Nightwing沒有按原本計畫拋繩離開，而是直覺性立刻改變主意隱身在暗處觀察巷內的狀況，專業且仔細的判斷發現是個人坐在那，所以是個醉倒在路邊的可憐蟲吧…等等，這身影有點熟悉。

「Jason？」

Nightwing急忙趕到對方身邊，他不知道該對Jason居然倒在這感到驚訝還是該訝異這時間點出現在這邊的是Jason而不是Red Hood，對方像是喝掛的醉漢癱軟無力，但Nightwing知道對方絕對不可能在這種地方喝成這樣，因此不是酒精，可能是比酒精更糟的東西。

「毒氣，非致命的。」

Jason抓住伸手打算檢查狀況的Nightwing的手，勉強抬起頭回答。

「受傷了？」Nightwing沒有忽略掉衣服上的大片血跡。

「別人的。」Jason扯了一個笑容，「我需要時間恢復，但我不想用這血是怎麼來的解釋來去換取那丁點施捨。」

「所以你才來這？」Nightwing皺眉，他知道對方指的是蝙蝠洞，且洞窟主人對事情來龍去脈擁有強烈控制慾，絕對少不了說明與報告，至於對方為何沒有去自己的安全屋恐怕跟對方先前的戰況有關，否則對方也不需要倒在這，「這裡夜晚的暗巷也不怎麼安全。」

「所以才是Jason倒在這。」Jason強調自己名字，「而不是許多混帳們的眼中釘Red Hood。」

Nightwing不得不承認這是好方式，一般混混是不會接近一個看起來快死、又一副被搶過落魄模樣的醉漢，誰都不為自己找麻煩還沒賺頭，但如果是義警，恐怕就連屍體都會有人想暴打一頓吧！他從不懷移Red Hood是有多擅長與人結怨。

「的確，你看起來糟透了，只差沒有酒臭味來淹死你。」Nightwing拉起對方手臂搭在自己肩上扛起對方，「另外，我們都知道身上有別人的血不一定是你朝著誰開槍，即使是我們，身上也會有別人的血。」

垂著頭的Jason只是笑了幾聲，宛如嘲笑對方的天真，卻也像果然對方能瞭解的安心，畢竟有些事情只要被認定，那麼一切都只是在狡辯，無論真相為何。

獲得這城市義警的幫助，Jason也不客氣地指揮對方順路去取回他藏在街頭暗處的Red Hood裝備，理所當然的態度簡直是把Nightwing當作他原本計畫好的後援，一點都不擔心對方把他扔下、或是綁去蝙蝠洞。

不過在這一點，Jason也真的算得準，Nightwing沒打算把對方拋下也沒有計畫壓他回去，那種多餘的心思只會激發起對方不必要的彆扭，在對方需要幫助時，Nightwing並不想在這種地方多作攪和。

但也沒說他會多小心翼翼，反正對方本來就不是需要小心對待的人。

Nightwing回到家就二話不說把人給扔在沙發上，讓對方自己呻吟亂滾去，確認對方真的沒有受傷後，他就自顧自地脫下面具與裝備，走進浴室把自己好好地梳洗一番，等他哼著歌洗好走出來，Jason也差不多退了藥性，從一攤活像喝掛的爛泥恢復成人類，坐起身環顧著凌亂的四周。

「要用浴室自便，要離開也自便。」Dick雖然這麼說，但他知道對方不會選後者，否則在他從浴室出來時對方早就不見了。

「那食物也自便嗎？」

「那可不行，你知道的，新年，要找東西吃可不容易，我可不想餓死自己。」Dick吝嗇得像個即將要渡冬的熊，不過他們都知道這只是玩笑話，真的餓到快死只要回家就好，那邊有萬能的管家神能夠拯救飢餓的胃。

「救人救到底嘛～」Jason完全無視對方先前的拒絕，起身朝著冰箱的方向前進。

「抱歉，我已經幫你一次了，額度用完囉這位先生。」Dick伸手攔住對方，阻止對方的手與其說不讓對方前進，比較像是調情般貼在對方的腹部上。

「那我拿東西來換總可以了吧？」Jason勾起嘴角笑容，按住貼在他腹部的手，曖昧地搓揉對方的手指，他喜歡對方剛洗完澡的氣味，清爽得讓他想起對方的笑容。

「例如說？」Dick回以微笑。

Dick沒有拒絕對方貼上來的吻，他並不排斥與Jason做愛，同樣的對方也是如此，夜晚的義警生活總是帶給他們過多的刺激與腎上腺素，不過這並非腦充血的衝動，硬要說比較像是一夜情，只是這個夜很多很長，而且白天也依然會關心擔憂彼此的狀況，因為對方而動怒、因為對方而開心。

及時行樂，沒有人能預測下一秒會如何。這個道理他們比誰都懂，曾經死過的人懂，曾經失去過的人懂。

所以他們就這麼自然而然貼在一起，剝掉阻擋他們肌膚親密的衣服，一邊享受證明彼此還活著的呼吸，一邊投向更能享受彼此溫暖的柔軟床舖，沒有人在意衣服丟得凌亂，也沒有人提起食物問題。

現在有比食慾更需要解決的事。

他們沒有浪費時間，在宛如沙漠看到綠洲般的飢渴接吻中，他們握住彼此的性器，努力將對方半勃的陰莖推升到亢奮的狀態中，這花不了多久時間，基本上Dick在蹭到對方充滿疤痕的身軀時，就硬得差不多了，他熱愛現在與他磨蹭的身軀，富有張力且充滿力量，卻又單薄得令他想撫慰。

在Dick張開雙手擁抱Jason時，Jason翻身將對方壓在自己身上，雙手抬起對方的屁股讓他們完全勃起的陰莖貼闔在一起，像是想把對方揉進身體裏的力道相互摩擦。

（分支動作－想要怎麼作？：Ａ１親吻、Ａ２繼續挑逗、Ａ３吻上他的嘴咬他。請自行跳躍至該章節）

色情且劇烈的擺動讓一直看著Jason的Dick覺得自己可以就這樣子被蹭到射出來，不過顯然Jason沒打算就這麼放過他。

Jason張嘴吻上開始扭動的Dick，他捏住Dick的陰莖制止高潮，一手則揉揉對方的陰囊，朝著股縫的後穴前進，猜到Jason意圖的Dick主動將收在床頭的潤滑液遞給對方，任由對方把自己的屁股弄得濕漉漉、黏答答，他喜歡這種感覺，充滿愛撫與熱度滑過他敏感渴望的部位，深入他，期待著被填滿的瞬間。

「明明這麼緊卻一戳就進去了。」將手指緩緩滑入對方穴裡的Jason嘆息，「有這麼欠幹嗎？」

「你這不就是來幹我了嗎。」Dick微笑，在Jason又伸進一根手指時大方地仰起脖子呻吟起來。

「說得沒錯。」Jason滿意地笑。

Jason將Dick翻成側面，拉開大腿將腿掛在自己肩上，擠了更多潤滑液在手中，撥開臀瓣，故意吊人胃口地在股縫間刮了幾下，才插入先前已經可以吞進兩根手指的後穴，按壓軟嫩的內部，不時動動手指玩弄緊貼上來的腸壁，甚至微微張開手指，將穴口拉得更開，到了第三根手指進入時，他更是模擬起性交來回進出著後穴，把充滿潤滑液的部位弄得水聲作響，而受到刺激的Dick只能抓著床單，抖著大腿承受從內部傳來的歡愉。

「Jason…可、可以了……幹我、快幹我。」已經被玩到腦袋發脹的Dick哀求地望向開始咬起他大腿內側的Jason，被抬起的腳輕輕敲著對方表達催促。

「真是欠幹的Dickie Bird，嗯～」Jason狠狠在對方的大腿內側吸出一個紅印，囂張地舔著他的傑作。

在Dick還想抗議說些什麼時，Jason就托起他的屁股，扶著性器插入已經等待許久的通道中，體內逐漸被發硬的火熱擠入的填滿讓Dick忍不住呻吟起來，那種自己都摸不到的體內深處被慢慢打開的感覺總是讓Dick覺得慌張又興奮，隨著一吋吋的推壓彷彿會把他逼到無法自制的失控感，以及將對方的所有都納入體內的歡愉滿足，如此矛盾的心情讓他更覺得自己是走在刀尖上，危險、刺激，卻又無法自拔，直到抵達瘋狂的高點。

等全部插進去之後Jason就開始動作，他不認為對方需要時間適應，Dick柔軟的身軀早就徹底放鬆到幾乎想把他整個吃掉一樣纏上來，不只是雙腳的實質姿態，就連照理說應該無法控制的腸肉，都宛如有意識一樣吸覆著他的陰莖，在他插入時奮力推擠，卻又再他退出時緊吸不放，又緊又熱幾乎都快把Jason給燒熱，想要徹底弄壞這具充滿力道卻又柔軟萬分的身體，把對方幹到連腸道都是他的形狀。

「好棒、好棒……就是這樣Jay……。」Dick雙腳纏著對方的腰，仰起脆弱的喉結不斷喘息，在對方特地輾過一處時更是爽得腳趾都捲起來地大聲呻吟。

「是這裡對吧。」幾乎是肯定句的問句，Jason整個退出來，掰開穴口又整根用力插到底，朝著那部位直直壓推過去，命中紅心的報酬就是Dick更加劇烈的收縮，緊密包覆得照料到Jason整根陰莖，讓Jason產生某種對方想榨出他的精液的錯覺，不斷地吸吮擠壓著他。

「真的是…欠操的屁股。」Jason緊捏著對方的屁股，不讓開始受不了刺激而開始掙扎扭動的Dick逃跑地死扣著對方，甚至惡質地拍開對方想要自慰的手，一副決心就這樣要把Dick幹射幹地地奮力挺進，發軟黏膩的穴口與肉體淫靡的拍打聲，被徹底貫穿開通的下身與空虛冷落卻興奮得發痛流水的前方，各種刺激加深了Dick的敏感，Dick根本發不出聲乞求對方讓他射，只能不斷喘氣呻吟，承受對方可說是掠奪的抽插，直到自己無人撫慰的陰莖顫抖地噴出一股股的白液，Jason才終於釋放，毫無節制地將精液射進Dick的體內。

「噢……你又射在裡面，這混蛋幹嘛不帶套，清理很麻煩啊～」Dick維持著同樣姿勢不動，高潮的爽快餘韻讓他完全懶得動，在軟下的性器從他體內滑出時他忍不住呻吟了一下，感覺有東西從體內流出來的瞬間，讓他不只是喘息而更是直接罵出來。

「說得你剛才好像有打算讓我帶套。」Jason笑著拉開對方的雙腿，欣賞滿是黏膩痕跡的屁股，「否則剛才應該是連同潤滑液一起拿給我，別騙我用完套子了，我知道你隨時有準備。」

「承認吧！你就是愛這樣，把自己搞得濕答答、黏呼呼的，最好射得你滿身都是。」Jason伸手探入對方的後穴，掏出混著潤滑液的精液，一臉愉悅地遞給對方看。

「混蛋。」Dick抬腿踹了笑得欠揍的人一腳，他沒有生氣而是跟著笑起來，以及，他沒有否認。

「那麼幹爽了就該胃了。」

「所以你果然還是想打劫我的食物。」

「我也是拿了身體來換啊！這次的儲值夠用吧～」Jason特別強調儲值兩字。

「我要吃義大利麵。」

「還點餐啊！」

「儲值也要連帶連胃都存滿啊～Little Wing。」

「也對，等吃飽再來幹飽你的屁股，Dickie Bird。」

趴在床上耍懶的Dick對著離開時還要打自己屁股一掌的人豎起抗議的中指，等他終於從性愛後的慵懶找回力氣跟甘願起來洗他第二次澡時，伴隨著冰箱的開關聲，戶外傳來陣陣煙火施放的聲音，雖然因為是便宜房屋所以視野爛到別肖想看見煙火，但那低沉響徹天空的煙火音還是平等地傳到每個人的心中。

新的一年，即將開始，或許什麼都不會變，犯罪依然多到打不完，世界跟生活也依舊糟糕操蛋。

但至少我們又活過一年了，平安無事，活著。

在去年的最後、今年的開始，我們都還活著。

Dick望向看不見煙火的窗外，再轉頭看向在廚房裏忙碌的人，滿是傷疤、遊走在危險邊緣，哪時候死在無人街道都不意外的人，站在同樣也是隨時準備奉獻生命的人的家中，活著，準備維持身體機能的食物，繼續讓彼此活下去。

我們都還活著。

Dick踏出赤裸的腳，光著身子踩在地板上，宛如感受不到冬天地板的冰冷，直直朝著只是隨意套了件褲子與上衣的Jason走去，他伸手搭上對方的肩，呼出活著的呼吸，混著生命的熱度，貼上對方的唇。

「新年快樂。」

而且我們都還活著。

End２


	2. Ａ３吻上他的嘴咬他

人肌的接觸讓Dick發出滿足的呻吟，宛如吃飽喝足的動物的表情讓Jason忍不住吻了上去，向來反骨的他甚至還張口咬了下去，看對方立刻露出吃痛脆弱的模樣，這樣的反應讓他心情極好，能夠看到對方在他身下扭動，帶著一點掙扎、一點血腥，任誰都會冒出壓抑心底的嗜虐心，尤其對方是個會因為疼痛而更加興奮的人，貼闔的下腹幾乎濕成一片。

「這麼喜歡痛？」Jason舔了舔對方的嘴唇,「爽成這樣，真不愧是被虐狂。」

（接下來請選擇章節繼續閱讀）  
Ａ１－１－３－１把陰莖塞進他的嘴裡  
Ａ１－１－３－２撫摸他


	3. Ａ１－１－３－２撫摸他

Jason迷戀似地沿著對方的身軀緩慢撫摸，最後回到對方火熱的臀部上，他笑了笑，一個抬手就把Dick的屁股打出一抹紅潤，Jason知道對方喜歡帶一點痛的性愛，但他不確定對方的被虐傾向有多大，精神上一定是，但肉體上……Jason看了看對方雙腿間硬得滴水的器官，嗯，肉體上也是妥妥的被虐狂，Jason由下往上地扇打，將聲音打得又響又色。

「Jason……會痛，別打…。」

無論是屁股火辣辣的麻痛，還是作為成年人居然還被打屁股，都讓Dick覺得羞恥，他掙扎著想起身，卻被對方趁機抬起下身、握住陰莖，用力的吃痛讓Dick只能停止動作而變成跪趴的姿勢。

「嗯？我看你挺愛的啊～」Jason有些粗暴地直接弄起對方的勃起，另一隻手也不忘地有一下沒一下拍打著屁股，「被打還硬成這樣，沒想到你這麼變態，Dickie Bird」

「別……。」Dick伸手想制止Jason粗魯的套弄，無奈自己身為男性最脆弱的部份落在對方手裡，他也只能抓著床單無力地承受對方給予的刺激，前方的撫摸讓他直覺想縮起身軀，但一旦縮起來臀部則會因此更凸顯出來，讓臀肉與股縫敏感的部位暴露在對方的手下，明明被打得紅腫不已，卻又莫名地令他脹熱爽快，明明不願意被打，卻又隱約期待著下一掌會落在何處，開始發空的穴口？會陰？搞不好是陰囊？

「會不會就這樣被打屁股打到射出來呢？」Jason揉著剛剛又被打一掌的發紅臀部，一手玩弄著不斷流出液體的鈴口。

「停、停下來～」

Dick覺得自己好像快瘋了，一邊被打屁股又一邊被手活，羞恥與興奮逼得他全身發紅，好像自己真的是做錯事被教訓的小孩，卻又做出翹著陰莖呻吟的情色行為，如此的反差讓他的官感更加敏感，無論前方還是後方都被人掌握在手裡，自己只能不斷哀求，為此他覺得可怕，那羞辱之下暗湧的快感，隨著Jason的每一下，漸漸冒出，淹沒他的理智，好像他就是個只靠打屁股就能射出來的婊子。

他就是個不聽話的壞小孩，打屁股還能開心得射精。

「放、放手……。」

面對Dick的請求，Jason的回應是一聲響亮的打屁股聲。

「嘖嘖、你看看你。」Jason舉起被射滿精液的手，「真是個欠操的屁股，被打到射出來，十足的變態啊～」

射完精的Dick趴在床上喘息，張著寫滿快感的迷濛雙眼，像是把全身力氣都跟著一起射出來一樣乖順地趴著。

不過當Jason扶著自己的性器貼上他的臀部時，Dick臉上的慵懶全數退去，取而代之的是凌厲果斷的眼神，他雙腳一夾將Jason扭倒，一氣呵成地抄起暗藏在床頭的蝙蝠家道具銬住對方的手踹下床，自己則順勢落地跳到一旁。

「教訓我教訓得狠開心嘛～打我屁股，叫你停還不停，你就硬著跨年吧！」走到浴室門邊的Dick笑著說。

「你明明爽得要死！」反應過來的Jason立刻爬起來回抗議。

「我的屁股、我說了算。」Dick走進浴室鎖好門，心情愉悅地開始洗澡，毫不留情地放那位還硬著努力解開束具的人留在房間，順代一提，這浴室門鎖是經過Red Robin友情設計的改良版，即便是Red Hood也撬不開，「自己想辦法吧！掰。」

「你這混蛋鳥！」

雖然在跨年放煙火慶祝的時候Dick是在浴室裏渡過的，但配著門外那兒童不宜的髒話謾罵，感覺也是很棒的跨年配音。

誰說跨年一定要放煙火的，對吧～

至於當Dick洗完澡出來發現Jason居然射在Nightwing制服上，那就又是另一場爭執了。

ＥＮＤ１


	4. Ａ２繼續挑逗

Jason幾乎可說是強硬地捏住他的屁股，大幅度且色情地由下往上宛如性交抽插般磨蹭著，讓逐漸流出液體的性器將兩人的腹部弄得黏呼呼，Dick也將雙手移到對方的腰部緊扣，配合動作讓他們兩人的皮膚相互摩擦到點燃全身高溫，他喜歡擁抱與肌膚接觸，這種毫無保留的貼闔令他興奮，彷彿對方成為他身體一部分的溫度那般。

「噢…Jason……。」Dick忘情地呻吟著。

Jason很滿意Dick的反應，他就知道這個喜愛肌膚親近的人喜歡這個，他用性器與腹肌用力地輾過對方的陰莖，感受著對方的性器是怎麼在他們兩人之間脹大發硬，取悅彼此身體，直到相互高潮。

「積了不少。」躺在Jason旁邊的Dick一邊緩著高潮過後的喘氣，一邊抹著對方腹部上的精液，可能是他的、或是自己，更有可能都有。

「這就是生活。」Jason轉頭，身手扳過對方的頭就給對方一個舔吻，「連打手槍的時間都沒。」

Dick笑了起來，抱過Jason的頭又給了幾個吻，兩人又相互親吻了一下後Dick才起身翻下床。

「既然你都拿了東西來換了，那麼，接下來就是用餐時間了先生。」

Dick回頭對還躺在床上的人笑了一下，一點都不介意還是全裸模樣光著屁股走到廚房，彎著腰打開冰箱準備作點什麼。

「如果我想換裸體圍裙的服務，該拿什麼換？」Jason撐著頭側躺在床上盯著正在張羅食物的人的身影。

「你做夢吧Jason。」

End４


	5. Ａ１親吻

色情且劇烈的擺動讓一直看著Jason的Dick覺得自己可以就這樣子被蹭到射出來，不過顯然Jason沒打算就這麼放過他。

Jason張嘴吻上開始扭動的Dick，他捏住Dick的陰莖制止高潮，一手則揉揉對方的陰囊，朝著股縫的後穴前進，猜到Jason意圖的Dick主動將收在床頭的潤滑液遞給對方，任由對方把自己的屁股弄得濕漉漉、黏答答，他喜歡這種感覺，充滿愛撫與熱度滑過他敏感渴望的部位，深入他，期待著被填滿的瞬間。

「明明這麼緊卻一戳就進去了。」將手指緩緩滑入對方穴裡的Jason嘆息，「有這麼欠幹嗎？」

「你這不就是來幹我了嗎。」Dick微笑，在Jason又伸進一根手指時大方地仰起脖子呻吟起來。

「說得沒錯。」Jason滿意地笑。

（接下來請選擇喜歡的路線章節繼續閱讀）  
Ａ１－１繼續用手指玩  
Ａ１－２停止擴張


	6. Ａ１－２停止擴張

Dick感覺原本在玩弄他屁股的手指退出，下一瞬間他就被人轉成趴在床上的姿勢。

「每次看你的制服。」Jason一巴掌將對方的屁股拍得響亮，「都覺得這屁股真的欠幹。」

「所以你現在是打算打我屁股教訓我嗎？」Dick轉頭問，一點反省意思都沒甚至有些自豪。

「是不是教訓還很難說。」Jason再度將對方的臀瓣打了一個通紅，不過這次他沒有收回手，而是貼在被打得泛紅的屁股上，用力揉搓著這緊翹的臀肉，「畢竟，這麼欠操的屁股……。」

（接下來請選擇喜歡的路線章節繼續閱讀）  
Ａ１－２－１舔屁股  
Ａ１－２－２繼續打


	7. Ａ１－２－２繼續打

Jason抬起手繼續把Dick的屁股打出一抹紅潤，Jason知道對方喜歡帶一點痛的性愛，但他不確定對方的被虐傾向有多大，精神上一定是，但肉體上……Jason看了看對方雙腿間硬得滴水的器官，嗯，肉體上也是妥妥的被虐狂，Jason由下往上地扇打，將聲音打得又響又色。

「夠了，Jason……會痛，別再打了。」

無論是屁股火辣辣的麻痛，還是作為成年人居然還被打屁股，都讓Dick覺得羞恥，他掙扎著想起身，卻被對方趁機抬起下身、握住陰莖，用力的吃痛讓Dick只能停止動作而變成跪趴的姿勢。

「嗯？我看你挺愛的啊～」Jason有些粗暴地直接弄起對方的勃起，另一隻手也不忘地有一下沒一下拍打著屁股，「被打還硬成這樣，沒想到你這麼變態，Dickie Bird」

「別……。」Dick伸手想制止Jason粗魯的套弄，無奈自己身為男性最脆弱的部份落在對方手裡，他也只能抓著床單無力地承受對方給予的刺激，前方的撫摸讓他直覺想縮起身軀，但一旦縮起來臀部則會因此更凸顯出來，讓臀肉與股縫敏感的部位暴露在對方的手下，明明被打得紅腫不已，卻又莫名地令他脹熱爽快，明明不願意被打，卻又隱約期待著下一掌會落在何處，開始發空的穴口？會陰？搞不好是陰囊？

「會不會就這樣被打屁股打到射出來呢？」Jason揉著剛剛又被打一掌的發紅臀部，一手玩弄著不斷流出液體的鈴口。

「停、停下來～」

Dick覺得自己好像快瘋了，一邊被打屁股又一邊被手活，羞恥與興奮逼得他全身發紅，好像自己真的是做錯事被教訓的小孩，卻又做出翹著陰莖呻吟的情色行為，如此的反差讓他的官感更加敏感，無論前方還是後方都被人掌握在手裡，自己只能不斷哀求，為此他覺得可怕，那羞辱之下暗湧的快感，隨著Jason的每一下，漸漸冒出，淹沒他的理智，好像他就是個只靠打屁股就能射出來的婊子。

他就是個不聽話的壞小孩，打屁股還能開心得射精。

「放、放手……。」

面對Dick的請求，Jason的回應是一聲響亮的打屁股聲。

「嘖嘖、你看看你。」Jason舉起被射滿精液的手，「真是個欠操的屁股，被打到射出來，十足的變態啊～」

射完精的Dick趴在床上喘息，張著寫滿快感的迷濛雙眼，像是把全身力氣都跟著一起射出來一樣乖順地趴著。

不過當Jason扶著自己的性器貼上他的臀部時，Dick臉上的慵懶全數退去，取而代之的是凌厲果斷的眼神，他雙腳一夾將Jason扭倒，一氣呵成地抄起暗藏在床頭的蝙蝠家道具銬住對方的手踹下床，自己則順勢落地跳到一旁。

「教訓我教訓得狠開心嘛～打我屁股，叫你停還不停，你就硬著跨年吧！」走到浴室門邊的Dick笑著說。

「你明明爽得要死！」反應過來的Jason立刻爬起來回抗議。

「我的屁股、我說了算。」Dick走進浴室鎖好門，心情愉悅地開始洗澡，毫不留情地放那位還硬著努力解開束具的人留在房間，順代一提，這浴室門鎖是經過Red Robin友情設計的改良版，即便是Red Hood也撬不開，「自己想辦法吧！掰。」

「你這混蛋鳥！」

雖然在跨年放煙火慶祝的時候Dick是在浴室裏渡過的，但配著門外那兒童不宜的髒話謾罵，感覺也是很棒的跨年配音。

誰說跨年一定要放煙火的，對吧～

至於當Dick洗完澡出來發現Jason居然射在Nightwing制服上，那就又是另一場爭執了。

ＥＮＤ１


	8. Ａ１－２－１舔屁股

Jason沒有把話繼續說下去，而且也沒有任何的舉動，當Dick想再度轉頭看對方在做什麼時，一抹溼熱突然貼上他被打得發熱的臀辦上，柔軟地游移在他的臀部，然後順著手指掰開的股縫滑下去，舔拭撩撥著軟嫩的穴口，將它舔得又濕又滑，和著唾液直到舔至裡面。

「老天。」知道對方在幹嘛的Dick忍不住高喊，「上帝啊～」

他覺得自己興奮的像個毛頭小孩，幾乎止不住自己晃動屁股的動作，希望對方能快點舔開他、滿足他，多日來忙碌得沒空抒發，如今已經被這樣的舉動徹底爆發，興奮得滿腦子都想要射。

「嘖嘖，被舔屁股就這麼爽。」Jason誇張地親了親濕潤的穴口，故意弄得茲茲作響。

「別、別舔了……快、快進－」

 

（接下來請選擇喜歡的路線章節繼續閱讀）  
Ａ１－２－１－１繼續用舌頭玩弄舔溼  
Ａ１－２－１－２改用手指插進去玩


	9. Ａ１－２－１－２改用手指插進去玩

「喔天啊！」Dick抓著床單，超載的刺激使得明明是令人愉悅的快感卻讓他顫抖得宛如酷刑，「Jason，我、我快……。」

已經被舔開的後穴，手指輕鬆地就能插到最深，繼續玩弄對方敏感的內部，從對方更加激烈的反應與身軀的泛紅冒汗，Jason知道對方快到了，不過雖然是故意攻擊對方的敏感點，但他沒打算這麼快就讓對方去了，他就是這麼惡質，喜歡看人稱的黃金男孩被他玩哭，乞求他用陰莖幹壞自己的淫蕩模樣。

而這個不難，對性事上總是大方的Dick不難，只要把他弄爽弄濕然後收手，他就會來哭著求你操他，就像現在這樣，只要是懂得享受性愛的男性，現在停下來絕對會令人生氣。

所以Jason把手抽出來，停止只差最後一點就可以讓Dick高潮前停止動作，快速果覺得彷彿他沒有硬在那邊痛。

總有令他瘋狂的刺激突然間的停下，讓徹底進入狀況的Dick更加敏感，他無法控制地從體內爆出一股挫敗與憤怒，不過隨即就被他的理智跟飢渴給拆解，對於這種手法他不陌生，從剛剛一直玩弄他屁股的人就是這麼混蛋，喜歡點火、搧風又宛如沒事般離開放給他自己燒，Dick呻吟地爬起身，心裡感嘆為何只是性愛對方還要搞什麼較勁跟心理戰，想把人耍著玩也不該挑這時候。

因為此時想玩，他一點都不介意而且還喜歡玩大一點。

Dick低吼了一聲將對方撲倒，他沒給對方爬起來的機會，並不是說他拿手銬還是什麼拘束裝置，而是彎下身把身為男性最脆弱重要的部位給含進嘴裡，就算無關會不會被牙齒咬的安全問題，吸吐靈活的口舌也夠讓Jason無法拒絕只想把自己陰莖往他的嘴巴裡送。

「那麼，你的交換物我就確實收下了。」Dick吐出對方的陰莖，戲謔地按在臉頰旁磨蹭、親親它，便起身扶著對方的性器，掰開自己的屁股，在對方的注視下緩緩將完全勃起的性器塞入自己體內，直到磨過自己的敏感點、吞入整根直到深處。

「好舒服……對、就是這樣……。」自己開始動起來的Dick挺起胸、晃起腰，照自己喜好地盡情享受，宛如對方只是天然的按摩棒一樣任他騎。

「就這麼喜歡被幹？」雖然沒有達到先前預想效果但Jason並沒有生氣，畢竟對方如此忘情地操著自己的風景也非常賞心悅目。

「嗯～～很舒服呀……。」Dick將雙手撐在對方手上，晃動著下半身對著Jason笑了笑，Jason一點都不懷疑如果是字幕這句話後面絕對有愛心。

「操Dickie Bird操跨年，這聽起來真不錯。」Jason開始動起來，他知道對方如果射了爽完，就絕對會放著他的屌吹風自己軟，不會去顧他到底射了沒。

原本是越持久越好的性愛，如今卻變成看誰先能玩得盡興，誰都不想被冷落自己等乾，Jason看著逐漸會因為他的動作而打亂呼吸的Dick，低下頭的Dick用帶有生理愉悅產生的水霧的雙眼，像是埋怨又像是哀求地望了Jason一眼，隨即又嗯嗯哼哼地閉起眼迎合起Jason的操弄，異常乖順得宛如惡意的誘惑，勾起Jason忍不住想幹翻對方的欲望，猛力地抽動、收緊大腿，在對方體內全數射出。

當Jason從高潮後回神，就看見Dick也緊夾著臀部，分作幾股地射在Jason的腹部上，不斷顫抖的身軀顯示著Dick仍舊沈浸在高潮的快感中，不時晃動著臀部磨蹭著兩人之間的黏膩，讓彼此私處的肌膚與毛髮都徹底沾濕。

性慾獲得滿足的Dick毫不客氣地直接趴在Jason身上，連清理都懶得清抱著對方就想睡，打算起身去洗澡或是吃東西的Jason推了推根本把他當抱枕在抱的人，卻只招來已經閉上眼在呢喃的Dick幾個敷衍的吻，像是哄小孩睡覺一樣隨意親親。

「從我身上下去，蠢鳥。」

「嗯嗯～我知道我知道，乖、快睡，新年快樂Little Wing……。」

聽著遠方傳來的陣陣煙火聲，Jason突然覺得其實自己也不是這麼勤勞想洗澡跟肚子也沒這麼餓，黏呼呼地抱著對方一起睡感覺也是個不錯的選擇。

「……新年快樂，Dickie Bird。」

END３


	10. Ａ１－２－１－１繼續用舌頭玩弄舔溼

Dick才想伸手邀請對方的進入，卻沒想到敏感的穴口不敵對方舌尖的刺激，過度期待的想像與快感從體內爆炸，一下子沒憋住就這麼被舔射了。

「這樣就射了？」Jason驚訝過後，立刻換上一張嘲諷的笑臉，「Dickie Bird你也太遜了，這樣就……嘿！」

Dick也被自己嚇到，沒想到自己居然這樣就射了，自己有積這麼久嗎也太快，Dick原本還對於如此誇張的自己感到羞恥，卻在看見Jason宛如嘲笑早洩一樣的欠揍表情，立刻轉成惱怒，也不想想是誰愛玩來舔屁股的，早早開幹不就好了嘛～

於是，向來是行動派的Dick立刻粗魯地抓住Jason的勃起，像是遷怒一樣毫無情趣地用力按壓對方的性器，無防備的Jason被如此直接的刺激攻擊，在他還沒來得及反應，生理上就已經先洩了出來，如同交差了事一樣充血退去，射得非常不痛快。

「你它馬的搞什麼鬼！」被那麼無感地弄射，老實說連心裡都萎了，Jason大罵出來。

「要沒得玩就一起沒得玩。」Dick揮揮沾了一點對方精液的手，賊笑地說。

「是你屁股太敏感還怪我。」沒了興致的Jason翻下床，這時他才想到自己本來是想要找點吃的。

「誰叫你要舔，都叫你快上了還舔。」Dick嘟囔地爬起身，隨意撿起地上的衣服就往身上套，套上去才發現是對方的上衣，但他並沒有打算脫掉，反而是拉了拉對他而言稍微寬鬆的衣擺，跟上已經開始對他的冰箱打主意的人。

「弄點吃的，我快餓死了。」只穿著外套隨便套著褲子的Jason翻著冰箱說。

「煮點麵吧！我也餓了。」Dick拿起鍋子準備燒水，日常居家得完全不見剛剛的曖昧情慾，彷彿兩人同居很久的自然，「搞不好還來得及看倒數煙火邊吃邊……好吧！來不及了。」

兩人同時望向看不見煙火的窗外，聽著煙火爆炸的轟轟響聲。

「如果這時候的響聲是炸彈爆炸的聲音我一定會很肚爛。」Jason說。

「啊啊～所以幸好我已經先把那幫人抓去關了。」Dick同意。

「但如果是炸彈爆炸感覺也不意外。」

「這倒是真的。」

「下次我絕對不要舔你屁股。」

「我賭你下次一定會忘記。」

兩人沉默了下來，他們看向彼此，同時露出笑容，像是佩服又像是自嘲地笑著對方很無聊，果然，義警的跨年夜晚，總不會有好事發生，要不就是在街頭追人、要不就是在半夜盯哨，要不就是，跟對方在講垃圾話，無聊個沒完。

「又是一個操蛋的跨年夜晚。」

「可不是嘛。」

又是新的一年開始。

ＥＮＤ６


	11. Ａ１－１繼續用手指玩

Jason將Dick翻成側面，拉開大腿將腿掛在自己肩上，擠了更多潤滑液在手中，撥開臀瓣，故意吊人胃口地在股縫間刮了幾下，才插入先前已經可以吞進兩根手指的後穴，按壓軟嫩的內部，不時動動手指玩弄緊貼上來的腸壁，甚至微微張開手指，將穴口拉得更開，到了第三根手指進入時，他更是模擬起性交來回進出著後穴，把充滿潤滑液的部位弄得水聲作響，而受到刺激的Dick只能抓著床單，抖著大腿承受從內部傳來的歡愉。

（接下來請選擇喜歡的路線章節繼續閱讀）  
Ａ１－１－１徹底弄濕了就該是幹他的時候了  
Ａ１－１－２弄到他快不行時抽出手  
Ａ１－１－３把他玩到射


	12. Ａ１－１－３把他玩到射

Dick的強烈反應讓Jason很有成就感，與平時溫暖的家族大哥或專業自信的Nightwing不同，此時的Dick是私密的，被性愛弄得飢渴、被他的手指玩得興奮，比面具下的真實身份還要隱密，只出現在他面前的另一面，而這些都是因他而起，都是因為他的行為而展現，一想到這些，Jason就會貪妄地想要更多，他想就這樣看著Dick高潮，看著Dick被他玩弄到射出來。

當Dick抖得像是抽搐就又突然停下來時，Jason才發現自己已經把心中想法付諸實現了，因為射精而迷濛的眼神、因為喘息而微張的嘴，泛紅的身軀沾著白濁的液體，脆弱且令人著迷，Jason舔了舔嘴。

Ａ１－１－３－１把陰莖塞進他的嘴裡  
Ａ１－１－３－２撫摸他


	13. Ａ１－１－３－１把陰莖塞進他的嘴裡

「爽完了？那換我吧～」Jason將對方拉過來，扶著自己完全勃起的性器，另一隻手哄騙似地用著手指撫摸對方的唇，順著柔軟的唇線，滑入對方的嘴裡，溫柔曖昧地誘使對方張口。

Dick抬起帶有點水氣的雙眼，好像還沉溺在快感的恍惚望著一臉笑意的Jason，在對方的勸誘下微微張嘴，任由對方玩弄自己的口腔、帶出更多唾液，然後，藉由姿勢的導引，他看向對方的陰莖，一根完全勃起、流著些許透明液體的男性性器，火熱地彰顯在他面前，取代對方的手指，用著頂端磨蹭著他的嘴唇。

Dick嚐到一點對方的味道，從嘴唇染至唾液、擴散到舌尖，他看了看抵在嘴邊的陰莖，再仰起眼神望向看似耐心等待卻暗藏雀躍期待的人，像是被對方催眠一樣，他順從地張開口，讓對方的陰莖深入他的嘴中，直到抵到他的咽喉、塞滿他的口腔。

「喔…天啊～我它馬的愛死你這時候的嘴。」手放在對方頭髮上，Jason相當享受對方的口活，平時看不爽只會說廢話的嘴此時顯得無比可愛。

老實說男性的性器官氣味並不好，獨有的腥臭絕對稱不上香，但明明應該是很噁心的味道卻讓Dick漸漸興奮起來，用嘴含著陰莖的畫面不用想都覺得色情得可以，更何況是嘴中舌頭舔拭肉棒的感覺，以及鼻尖埋入陰毛的氣味，各種官感都明確地表示自己正像個婊子一樣含著Jason的性器，討好地吸吮這根火辣的硬物。

有誰想得到意氣風發的Nightwing，是個會吸人屌的貨色呢？又有誰能想到惡名昭彰的Red Hood，是會去幹人嘴巴的傢伙呢？

一種悖德的愉悅從Dick的脊椎爬起，Jason的味道充滿他的嘴巴，隨著他的吸舔越來越濃厚，對方發出的滿意也越來越大聲，他很清楚自己正在舔的人是誰，此時此刻他徹底擁有他，不用猜測對方是倒在哪個巷子還是消失在哪個街口，而是在這被他提供的服務含得幾乎忘我，只想把自己的陰莖操進自己的嘴裡，給他所有的全部。

Dick沒有抗拒對方在他嘴裡抽送的行為，反而配合起來深舔，把對方的性器吸得濕漉漉，讓對方的前液混著自己的唾液流滿自己的嘴，沿著嘴角滴落，不僅Jason被吸得忘我，其實連Dick也舔到甚至遺忘了嘴的酸軟，只想把對方徹底吸出來一樣深入咽喉地含舔，在他感受到嘴中性器射精前的一顫一顫時，Jason突然撤出，抬起Dick的頭將精液射到他的臉上，眉毛、鼻尖都垂著黏膩的白濁，部份也噴到Dick來不及閉上的嘴裡，讓整張臉都沾滿Jason的味道。

「下次真應該來試試帶著面具噴滿你的臉，一定很色。」Jason喘著高潮過後的呼吸，囂張地將龜頭上殘留的液體抹在對方的臉頰，而後者則花了一點時間才發現自己被射在臉色。

「…你居然射在我臉上！」Dick不可置信地用手擦著自己的臉，「天啊！黏黏的噁心死了。」

「……你都吞過了你居然會覺得射在臉上比較噁心？」Jason好像看到什麼世界奇觀一樣震驚地看向一臉嫌棄著擦臉的人。

「那又不一樣，吃進去跟黏在臉上是兩碼子的事。」

「有時候我還真不懂你的標準在哪。」Jason完全放棄，難得他好心不射在對方嘴裡而是射外面，真是不懂別人的苦心。完全沒發現不管是射在嘴裡還是臉上其實都挺惡質的Jason在心中嘆氣。

「唔、吃跟沒有吃？」Dick將手攤開在自己面前，伸出舌頭舔了剛剛從臉上擦在指尖上的液體，朝著對方微微勾起嘴角，笑得十足挑釁。

「……你它馬的真是欠操。」

於是，Jason徹底忘記吃飯的事情，從原本打算搜刮對方食物變成他某種意義上成為對方的食物，Jason表示自己是拿肉體來換，於是新年的第一個中午，Jason還是如願以償享用了屋主的食物，反正對方也爬不起來阻止他。

他吃了他、他吃了他，美好的循環。

Ｅｎｄ５


	14. Ａ１－１－１徹底弄濕了就該是幹他的時候了

「Jason…可、可以了……幹我、快幹我。」已經被玩到腦袋發脹的Dick哀求地望向開始咬起他大腿內側的Jason，被抬起的腳輕輕敲著對方表達催促。

「真是欠幹的Dickie Bird，嗯～」Jason狠狠在對方的大腿內側吸出一個紅印，囂張地舔著他的傑作。

在Dick還想抗議說些什麼時，Jason就托起他的屁股，扶著性器插入已經等待許久的通道中，體內逐漸被發硬的火熱擠入的填滿讓Dick忍不住呻吟起來，那種自己都摸不到的體內深處被慢慢打開的感覺總是讓Dick覺得慌張又興奮，隨著一吋吋的推壓彷彿會把他逼到無法自制的失控感，以及將對方的所有都納入體內的歡愉滿足，如此矛盾的心情讓他更覺得自己是走在刀尖上，危險、刺激，卻又無法自拔，直到抵達瘋狂的高點。

等全部插進去之後Jason就開始動作，他不認為對方需要時間適應，Dick柔軟的身軀早就徹底放鬆到幾乎想把他整個吃掉一樣纏上來，不只是雙腳的實質姿態，就連照理說應該無法控制的腸肉，都宛如有意識一樣吸覆著他的陰莖，在他插入時奮力推擠，卻又再他退出時緊吸不放，又緊又熱幾乎都快把Jason給燒熱，想要徹底弄壞這具充滿力道卻又柔軟萬分的身體，把對方幹到連腸道都是他的形狀。

「好棒、好棒……就是這樣Jay……。」Dick雙腳纏著對方的腰，仰起脆弱的喉結不斷喘息，在對方特地輾過一處時更是爽得腳趾都捲起來地大聲呻吟。

「是這裡對吧。」幾乎是肯定句的問句，Jason整個退出來，掰開穴口又整根用力插到底，朝著那部位直直壓推過去，命中紅心的報酬就是Dick更加劇烈的收縮，緊密包覆得照料到Jason整根陰莖，讓Jason產生某種對方想榨出他的精液的錯覺，不斷地吸吮擠壓著他。

「真的是…欠操的屁股。」Jason緊捏著對方的屁股，不讓開始受不了刺激而開始掙扎扭動的Dick逃跑地死扣著對方，甚至惡質地拍開對方想要自慰的手，一副決心就這樣要把Dick幹射幹地地奮力挺進，發軟黏膩的穴口與肉體淫靡的拍打聲，被徹底貫穿開通的下身與空虛冷落卻興奮得發痛流水的前方，各種刺激加深了Dick的敏感，Dick根本發不出聲乞求對方讓他射，只能不斷喘氣呻吟，承受對方可說是掠奪的抽插，直到自己無人撫慰的陰莖顫抖地噴出一股股的白液，Jason才終於釋放，毫無節制地將精液射進Dick的體內。

「噢……你又射在裡面，這混蛋幹嘛不帶套，清理很麻煩啊～」Dick維持著同樣姿勢不動，高潮的爽快餘韻讓他完全懶得動，在軟下的性器從他體內滑出時他忍不住呻吟了一下，感覺有東西從體內流出來的瞬間，讓他不只是喘息而更是直接罵出來。

「說得你剛才好像有打算讓我帶套。」Jason笑著拉開對方的雙腿，欣賞滿是黏膩痕跡的屁股，「否則剛才應該是連同潤滑液一起拿給我，別騙我用完套子了，我知道你隨時有準備。」

「承認吧！你就是愛這樣，把自己搞得濕答答、黏呼呼的，最好射得你滿身都是。」Jason伸手探入對方的後穴，掏出混著潤滑液的精液，一臉愉悅地遞給對方看。

「混蛋。」Dick抬腿踹了笑得欠揍的人一腳，他沒有生氣而是跟著笑起來，以及，他沒有否認。

「那麼幹爽了就該胃了。」

「所以你果然還是想打劫我的食物。」

「我也是拿了身體來換啊！這次的儲值夠用吧～」Jason特別強調儲值兩字。

「我要吃義大利麵。」

「還點餐啊！」

「儲值也要連帶連胃都存滿啊～Little Wing。」

「也對，等吃飽再來幹飽你的屁股，Dickie Bird。」

趴在床上耍懶的Dick對著離開時還要打自己屁股一掌的人豎起抗議的中指，等他終於從性愛後的慵懶找回力氣跟甘願起來洗他第二次澡時，伴隨著冰箱的開關聲，戶外傳來陣陣煙火施放的聲音，雖然因為是便宜房屋所以視野爛到別肖想看見煙火，但那低沉響徹天空的煙火音還是平等地傳到每個人的心中。

新的一年，即將開始，或許什麼都不會變，犯罪依然多到打不完，世界跟生活也依舊糟糕操蛋。

但至少我們又活過一年了，平安無事，活著。

在去年的最後、今年的開始，我們都還活著。

Dick望向看不見煙火的窗外，再轉頭看向在廚房裏忙碌的人，滿是傷疤、遊走在危險邊緣，哪時候死在無人街道都不意外的人，站在同樣也是隨時準備奉獻生命的人的家中，活著，準備維持身體機能的食物，繼續讓彼此活下去。

我們都還活著。

Dick踏出赤裸的腳，光著身子踩在地板上，宛如感受不到冬天地板的冰冷，直直朝著只是隨意套了件褲子與上衣的Jason走去，他伸手搭上對方的肩，呼出活著的呼吸，混著生命的熱度，貼上對方的唇。

「新年快樂。」

而且我們都還活著。

End２


	15. Ａ１－１－２弄到他快不行時抽出手

「喔天啊！Jason，我、我快……。」Dick抓著床單，超載的刺激使得明明是令人愉悅的快感卻讓他顫抖得宛如酷刑。

激烈的反應與泛紅冒汗的身軀，Jason知道對方快到了，不過雖然是故意攻擊對方的敏感點，但他沒打算這麼快就讓對方去了，他就是這麼惡質，喜歡看人稱的黃金男孩被他玩哭，乞求他用陰莖幹壞自己的淫蕩模樣。

而這個不難，對性事上總是大方的Dick不難，只要把他弄爽弄濕然後收手，他就會來哭著求你操他，就像現在這樣，只要是懂得享受性愛的男性，現在停下來絕對會令人生氣。

所以Jason把手抽出來，停止只差最後一點就可以讓Dick高潮前停止動作，快速果覺得彷彿他沒有硬在那邊痛。

總有令他瘋狂的刺激突然間的停下，讓徹底進入狀況的Dick更加敏感，他無法控制地從體內爆出一股挫敗與憤怒，不過隨即就被他的理智跟飢渴給拆解，對於這種手法他不陌生，從剛剛一直玩弄他屁股的人就是這麼混蛋，喜歡點火、搧風又宛如沒事般離開放給他自己燒，Dick呻吟地爬起身，心裡感嘆為何只是性愛對方還要搞什麼較勁跟心理戰，想把人耍著玩也不該挑這時候。

因為此時想玩，他一點都不介意而且還喜歡玩大一點。

Dick低吼了一聲將對方撲倒，他沒給對方爬起來的機會，並不是說他拿手銬還是什麼拘束裝置，而是彎下身把身為男性最脆弱重要的部位給含進嘴裡，就算無關會不會被牙齒咬的安全問題，吸吐靈活的口舌也夠讓Jason無法拒絕只想把自己陰莖往他的嘴巴裡送。

「那麼，你的交換物我就確實收下了。」Dick吐出對方的陰莖，戲謔地按在臉頰旁磨蹭、親親它，便起身扶著對方的性器，掰開自己的屁股，在對方的注視下緩緩將完全勃起的性器塞入自己體內，直到磨過自己的敏感點、吞入整根直到深處。

「好舒服……對、就是這樣……。」自己開始動起來的Dick挺起胸、晃起腰，照自己喜好地盡情享受，宛如對方只是天然的按摩棒一樣任他騎。

「就這麼喜歡被幹？」雖然沒有達到先前預想效果但Jason並沒有生氣，畢竟對方如此忘情地操著自己的風景也非常賞心悅目。

「嗯～～很舒服呀……。」Dick將雙手撐在對方手上，晃動著下半身對著Jason笑了笑，Jason一點都不懷疑如果是字幕這句話後面絕對有愛心。

「操Dickie Bird操跨年，這聽起來真不錯。」Jason開始動起來，他知道對方如果射了爽完，就絕對會放著他的屌吹風自己軟，不會去顧他到底射了沒。

原本是越持久越好的性愛，如今卻變成看誰先能玩得盡興，誰都不想被冷落自己等乾，Jason看著逐漸會因為他的動作而打亂呼吸的Dick，低下頭的Dick用帶有生理愉悅產生的水霧的雙眼，像是埋怨又像是哀求地望了Jason一眼，隨即又嗯嗯哼哼地閉起眼迎合起Jason的操弄，異常乖順得宛如惡意的誘惑，勾起Jason忍不住想幹翻對方的欲望，猛力地抽動、收緊大腿，在對方體內全數射出。

當Jason從高潮後回神，就看見Dick也緊夾著臀部，分作幾股地射在Jason的腹部上，不斷顫抖的身軀顯示著Dick仍舊沈浸在高潮的快感中，不時晃動著臀部磨蹭著兩人之間的黏膩，讓彼此私處的肌膚與毛髮都徹底沾濕。

性慾獲得滿足的Dick毫不客氣地直接趴在Jason身上，連清理都懶得清抱著對方就想睡，打算起身去洗澡或是吃東西的Jason推了推根本把他當抱枕在抱的人，卻只招來已經閉上眼在呢喃的Dick幾個敷衍的吻，像是哄小孩睡覺一樣隨意親親。

「從我身上下去，蠢鳥。」

「嗯嗯～我知道我知道，乖、快睡，新年快樂Little Wing……。」

聽著遠方傳來的陣陣煙火聲，Jason突然覺得其實自己也不是這麼勤勞想洗澡跟肚子也沒這麼餓，黏呼呼地抱著對方一起睡感覺也是個不錯的選擇。

「……新年快樂，Dickie Bird。」

END３


End file.
